Recreational vehicles as campers, travel trailers, and motor homes are usually equipped with cooking units or gas ranges. The ranges are built into the cabinet structure of the vehicle where they are readily accessible to the user of the vehicle. Conventional ranges have a plurality of gas burners located under a top. A pilot light is used to ignite the burners. Normally the pilot light is turned off during the movement of the vehicle. Prior to the use of the gas range, the pilot light is lit so that the gas burners will be automatically ignited when the gas control valves are turned on. The top of the gas range must be fixed to prevent the rattles and escape of the top from the housing in the event of an abrupt stop of the vehicle. Clamps and attaching structures are used to connect the tops to the frames of the gas ranges. An example of attaching structure is shown by Zink in U.S. Pat. No. 1,781,623. Zink utilizes a bolt to hold the top of a gas burner in assembled relation with a fixed frame. Kauffman in U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,819 shows a pilot light housing carried on a tray located over the burners. The pilot light housing is not used to attach the tray to a fixed support.